Festejando A Papá
by Andy Hunter
Summary: El día de las madres ya pasó y Kotaro se lo festejó de una manera poco común pero especial. Ahora es el turno de festejarle su día a papá, por lo que Keiji debe buscar el regalo perfecto.


El día de las madres había pasado y Kotaro se lo había celebrado a lo grande: Un desayuno en el rostro, un gran ramo de flores con mucho polen (al cual era alérgico) y un refrescante baño en el frío lago del parque. Sin duda era el primer día de las madres más extraño del mundo, pero agradeció su esfuerzo y los detalles que tuvo con él. A pesar de haber sido una celebración poco convencional, se sintió feliz por todo lo que había hecho. Había sido un día especial e inolvidable. Sin duda un día de las madres único que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

— Sakura ¿Crees que a papá le guste esto? — Le enseñó la revista. La pequeña lo observó por un momento y volvió a entretenerse con su pequeño búho de juguete — Muy cierto — Cerró la revista sin mucho ánimo — A papá le gusta todo lo que le dé.

Kotaro era alguien alegre, infantil y positivo. Cualidades buenas pero que en ese momento no ayudaban en mucho. Cada vez que le daba un regalo, Kotaro lo aceptaba como si estuviera recibiendo un premio Nobel. Lo recibía con gusto, le llamaba a Kuroo para presumirle el regalo, lo observaba detenidamente y le tomaba fotos en todos los ángulos posibles. Cada regalo, grande o pequeño, útil o inútil lo consideraba único. Entonces… ¿Cómo podía encontrar un regalo especial para el día del padre, si todo lo que a él le regalaba lo consideraba especial? No es que lo odiara, al contrario. Pero eso le hacía más difícil la búsqueda del primer regalo del día del padre.

El sonido del teléfono lo desconcentró de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Mamá Búho! — Se escuchó el grito por el auricular.

— Qué sucede, Kotaro.

— ¡Keiji! ¡Así no se contesta! — Se escuchó enojado.

Keiji suspiró — Qué sucede — Observó a su pequeña que dormitaba en su sillita — Papá Búho.

— Waaa… Qué bonito suena. Te amo Keiji.

— Yo también Kotaro — Tomó a Sakura en brazos — ¿Sucede algo?

— No. Sólo llamé porque quería escuchar tu dulce voz.

— Ko… Kotaro — Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

— También quiero escuchar a mi pequeña bebé búho.

— Tu pequeña bebé búho se acaba de dormir.

— ¡¿Eh?! Quería escuchar su pequeña voz. Bueno, no importa. Ya la veré cuando llegue a casa.

— Por favor ven con cuidado.

— Por supuesto… Por cierto, ejem… Ah ¿Te has dado cuenta?

Ah, aquí vamos de nuevo — Cuenta de qué, Kotaro.

— Ya estamos en junio — Habló con emoción que intentó disimular.

— ¿Enserio? Pensé que era julio — Kotaro dio un pequeño grito — Estoy bromeando — Soltó una pequeña risa — No lo he olvidado que día es mañana — Acostó a Sakura en su cuna y la tapó con cuidado.

— ¿De verdad? Ah, quiero decir… No sé de qué me estás hablando. Oh, ya debo rime.

— Con cuidado.

— Keiji, gracias.

— ¿Eh?

— Por hacerme el hombre más feliz del planeta — Colgó.

Keiji observó con ternura a su pequeña dormir — Y tú a mí.

Mientras Sakura dormía, Keiji se concentró en hacer la comida. Sus pensamientos seguían divagando en que comprarle, que por poco y se hacía una herida con el cuchillo. Comprobó que no hubiera sangre y se sintió aliviado al ver que no se había lastimado. Sus ojos pasaron de su mano, al delantal que llevaba puesto. Un delantal especial para él porque Kotaro se lo había regalado. Su primer obsequio del día de las madres. Su vista se enfocó en los búhos bordados y en sus nombres debajo de ellos.

— Lo tengo — Susurró. Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria — ¿Bueno? ¿Tsukishima? Habla Akaashi.

— ¿Akaashi-san? Buenas tardes.

— No sé si es mucha molestia pero quisiera que cuidaras a Sakura un momento.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Sólo necesito salir por un momento pero Sakura está dormida y no quiero interrumpir su siesta.

— No hay problema.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Tsukishima se encontraba en la puerta. Le dio unas cuantas indicaciones y salió sin darle muchas explicaciones sobre porque estaba apresurado en salir. Fue directo a una tienda de ropa y después a otra tienda. Tardó más de lo esperado pero cuando regresó, Sakura seguía dormida.

— Muchas gracias — Agradeció.

— También terminé de hacer la comida que estabas preparando, espero no te haya molestado.

— ¿Eh? — Se percató que no había terminado de hacer la comida — Ah, lo siento.

— No fue problema. Has de estar muy ocupado. Mañana es el primer día del padre para Bokuto-san.

Una vez solo, comenzó con su regalo, no tardó ni diez minutos cuando Sakura comenzó a llorar. Atendió sus necesidades y una vez tranquila, de nuevo a su regalo. Otros diez minutos y Sakura volvió a llorar. A los cinco tuvo una llamada inesperada. No pasaba ni media hora sin que hubiera algún imprevisto.

— ¡He llegado! — Se escuchó en la planta baja.

Akaashi suspiró resignado. La festividad era mañana y él apenas estaba comenzando con su regalo.

— Bienvenido Kotaro — Habló mientras guardaba todo.

El resto de la tarde Kotaro se la pasó hablando de su día mientras Sakura le prestaba atención. Él sólo pensaba en que si no se apuraba, el regalo no estaría a tiempo.

La noche había llegado y Sakura dormía cómodamente. Por otro lado, el entusiasmo de Kotaro le impedía dormir. Permaneció despierto hasta la una de la madrugada.

Bien, una vez que los dos pequeños dormían profundamente, se dirigió al cuarto de Sakura a terminar su regalo. Se concentró en la aguja e hilo mientras hacía pequeñas muecas de dolor cuando se pinchaba el dedo. Había comprobado que la costura no era lo suyo.

Siete de la mañana y por fin había terminado. Su hija que ya estaba despierta le ayudó a envolver el regalo.

— Finalmente — Sonrió y la pequeña dio saltitos sobre su cuna.

Keiji le dio un biberón a Sakura, guardó el regalo y se dejó caer en la cama. Estaba exhausto y quería descansar el tiempo que le restaba. Un minuto después sonó el despertador. Suspiró resignado y se levantó a hacer el desayuno.

Esa mañana comenzó el día del padre con llevarle el desayuno a la cama, pero Kotaro despertó una hora después porque se había dormido tarde.

Después de un gran desayuno familiar fueron al parque de diversiones. Kotaro y Sakura observaban todo con ojos de asombro, se tomaban fotos con gente disfrazada y lo guiaban de un lado a otro mientras el mayor le pedía permiso para subirse a los juegos. En vez de festejar el día del padre parecía que estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de un niño, un niño muy grande.

— ¿Podemos quedarnos hasta los fuegos artificiales?

— Por supuesto — Bostezó.

— ¡Sí! — Gritó feliz mientras Sakura levantaba sus manitas feliz.

Keiji suspiró cansado. Era el día especial de Kotaro pero él quería descansar. Él no dormir le estaba costando caro. Mientras padre e hija se divertían él trataba de no cerrar los ojos por más de cinco segundos.

Una vez que el crepúsculo estaba por terminar, decidieron acomodarse en el área verde para ver el espectáculo de luces.

— Keiji ¿Te encuentras bien? — Se acercó a su rostro — Te he visto un poco decaído.

— No dormí muy bien, es todo — Le sonrió.

— ¿Seguro? — Keiji asintió — Bien. Oh, ya va a empezar. Saku — Señaló el cielo — Mira hija.

De un momento a otro el cielo nocturno fue iluminado por flores brillantes y de varios colores. Sakura daba pequeños gritos de asombro mientras intentaba alcanzarlas con sus pequeñas manitas.

Mientras Kotaro observaba entretenido el cielo, Keiji le entregó el regalo a Sakura y la pequeña jaló la playera de su papá.

— Kotaro — El mayor bajó la mirada y su hija le dio el regalo mal envuelta — Feliz día — Sonrió — Papá búho.

Kotaro observó el regalo con asombro. Aceptó el obsequio y comenzó a abrirlo con nerviosismo mientras más flores aparecían en el cielo.

— Sé que no es mucho — Habló mientras Kotaro contemplaba el presente — Y también no me quedó muy bien pero…

— Pero que estás diciendo — Sonrió y lo abrazó con la pequeña en brazos — Es perfecto, gracias.

— Papa.

Kotaro y Keiji se sorprendieron. Bajaron la mirada y Sakura les regaló una de sus más sinceras sonrisas.

— Papa — Volvió a decir.

Esa noche Kotaro había recibido dos regalos igual de especiales.

—

— ¡Buenos días! — Escuchó a Kotaro mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa.

— Buenos días Kotaro.

— Rayos, ya se me hizo tarde — Se quejó — Oh, buenos días princesa.

— Papa — Balbuceó la pequeña.

— Así es hija — La abrazó y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla — Soy papá — Habló con entusiasmo. Se acercó a Keiji y le dio un beso — Ya me voy.

— Espera Kotaro — Se acercó a él — No has desayunado todavía.

— Ah, lo siento — Se acomodó los zapatos frente a la puerta — Tengo muchas cosas hoy en la oficina.

— No te esfuerces — Le entregó su portafolio.

— No lo haré — Besos sus labios.

— Que tengas un buen… ¡Kotaro! — Sus mejillas se ruborizaron — ¿Piensas llevártelo al trabajo?

— Pues claro — Habló con naturalidad mientras mostraba la corbata que traía floja sobre su cuello — Después de todo es mi regalo y pienso presumírselo a todo mundo — Sonrió.

— Pero no me quedó muy bien.

— Pero que dices. Es perfecto — Lo abrazó — Y más porque lo hiciste tú.

— Kotaro.

— Además — Señaló el delantal que llevaba puesto — Hace juego con tu regalo. Jum… — Se quedó pensando — Tal vez debamos darle algo parecido a Sakura en su cumpleaños. Así cada quién tendrá a toda la familia ¿Te parece? — Keiji asintió — Bien. Oh, ya voy tarde — Volvió a besarlo — Que tengan un lindo día.

Keiji sonrió mientras lo observaba marcharse: Con una sonrisa en el rostro, portafolio en mano y sobre su cuello, una corbata donde yacían bordados a mano, tres búhos sobre la rama de un árbol.


End file.
